Kana Tachibana
Kana is one of the main protagonists of Gokukoku no Brynhildr. She is the mascot of the Astronomy Club. Appearance Kana has blonde hair tied into twin drill pigtails, and red eyes. She is mostly seen in a gothic lolita dress and headwear. Personality She is overall a kind and caring girl, although she can be quite mouthy and rude(especially towards people she is not close with). She also is willing to endure so much to protect her friends(mostly Neko), proven by her choice to lose her power to save Neko, and even attempting to kill Valkyrie. She seems to be a good judge of character, easily noticing Kazumi's perverted intentions, Ryouta's crush on Neko, and Neko's crush on Ryouta as well. Plot and Information Kana is a magic user who escaped with Kuroha Neko at the beginning of the story. She lives with Kuroha Neko in an old house near to the observatory. In the process of becoming a magician she became paralyzed when they implanted her "harnessed ". She can only drink and move her left hand. She can't speak but uses a device which synthesizes the voice. Powers and Abilities Her power is foresight. She is limited to only seeing bizarre deaths that will occur in the near future. If nothing is done, the future she sees occurs 100%, but that future can be changed. After pushing the 3rd button on the "harnessed " Kana gains the ability to move at super speed, however at the cost of losing her foresight ability. Relationships *Kuroha Neko - Neko once protected Kana from seemingly getting killed by Vingulf soldiers, which gives Neko Kana's absolute trust and care. This is proven by her enduring not being able to move so that she would be able to use her power to protect Neko. She only requested the 3rd button to be moved when she wanted to save Neko, after seeing everyone else die in her foresight. *Ryouta Murakami - Upon first meeting him, Kana thought he was a pervert wanting to grope her, but after some seeing Ryouta risk his life numerous times for them, she no longer thinks this and shows her trust in his judgement and intelligence. *Kotori Takatori - During their first club activity, Kana received a foresight which led her to believe Kotori was going to kill Ryouta and Neko, but after her true intentions are proven, she softens in her attitude towards her. *Hatsuna Wakabayashi - Just a while after Hatsuna joined the observatory, Kana was sexually molested by Hatsuna after taking away her keyboard. After some time though, Kana and Hatsuna seem to get along now. *Kazumi Schlierenzauer - Kana & Neko contacted Kazumi often for her computer hacking ability. Although the two may constantly fight because of Kazumi's pervertedness and liking for Ryouta, Both seem to care about each other, as Kazumi risked her life and shared her pill with Kana, and Kana has been seen to have been distraught after receiving a foresight of everyone dying. Trivia * She has apparently has had a growth spurt as she is noticeably taller in chapter 104. * Kana, whenever excited by good food, screams when her food is blended, often forgetting she can't eat it without doing so. * Kana is often played or toyed with by Kazumi and Hatsuna because of her inability to move. * Even after being able to move, she still maintains the habit of lying on the couch. * She is 14 years old. * Even though she's the youngest she seems to have bigger breast than Kazumi. Media Kana animedesign.png|Kana's anime character design. Kana 6.jpg Tumblr n4216e0JDg1qbvovho4 500.png Category:Female Category:Magician Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Astronomy Club